Sorry bhai
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Daya-Nimo's relationship nd Abhi stuck between them...see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Author' note**-

Write on request of Miss Cid…she is great fan of Nimo…so N. enjoy this darling…nd Sorry for being so late…

Its just 15 days above Nimo came from rehab. Centre dn staying with duo…but still don't know that he is Daya's brother as they told him to keep patience as he knew everything when time comes –

Nimo is packing his clothes…tears running through his cheeks…blood oozing from left corner of his mouth…nd his forehead has bruises too…looking very angry nd sad…

Abhi came into his room nd hold that bag from his hands…

**Nimo **speaks in teary tone aap…aap plz mujhe mat rokiye…mera dam ghut ta hai yahan ab…

**Abhi **hold his arm softly nd speak in soft tone…Nimo…plz meri baat suno...thande dimaag se socho…shaant ho jayo…plz baitho pehle…nd Nimo sit on bed…his hand were trembling…

**[Flashback** -

Daya saw Nimo with a druggist…nd a thief…but he didn't say anything to him at that time…nd when he reach home at 9 pm…Daya was boiling in anger…

Nimo enters in house…Abhi told Daya to speak softly…

**Daya **speaksin anger tone Nimo…yahan aao…

Nemo got scared look at Abhi…he give him assured look…he move slowly towards Daya…

**Abhi** speaks in low tone Daya…plz aram se baat karna…

**Daya in anger tone **- Abhi….plz tum beech mein mat ana…mujhe is se baat karne do…

**Nimo **stand at a distance from Daya look at Abhi…this time he turn his face downward…he became more scared nd speaks in scared tone - wo Bhaaii I mean Sir (when Nimo got scared from Daya or Abhi…Sir came automatically on his mouth instead of bhai) …

Daya goes close to him…Nimo move step backward…

**Daya ** aaj 5 baje tum kaha aur kiske saath the…

**Nimo** speaks in scared tone Si…Sir…wo…wo…m…mera friend tha…

**Daya **in very anger tone achha friend tha…nd….

Nd room filled with a loud sound…Nimo fall on table after Daya's hard slap…Nimo's forehead got swollen as his head hit on table corner…he put his hand on his cheek…

Abhi hold Daya's hand when he was about to grab him again…

**Abhi** came in anger too Daya…Daya…plz sambhaalo yaar…use mauka to do bolne ka…

**Daya **looking very angry nd about to cry kya mauka du Abhi main ise…

Abhi holds Nimo from his arm nd make him stand…Nimo tum jao apne room mein…nd he move towards his room.

Abhi look at Daya plz shaant ho jao…baitho tum plz….nd he sits there…nd Abhi give him water to drink…Daya calms down a bit.

Abhi speaks in soft tone Daya main baat karta hu us se…poochta hu baat kya hai nd he move towards Nimo's room]

**Flashback over**-

Abhi looking at Nimo who was feeling very embarrassing nd not looking at him…nd he sat beside him…open first aid box nd apply ointment. Clean blood from his corner of lip….he feels pain on left side of face when Abhi place his hand there to apply ointment…

**Nimo** speaks in pain aaahhhh aap…aap kyu kar rahe hain mere liye ye sab nd he hold Abhi's hand…ek thappad marta hai….doosra ointment lagane a jata hai…

**Abhi** feel to laugh but showing little anger - Nimo…chup chap baite raho samjhe…Nimo stop then…nd Abhi continue…beta bure fase ho tum….bhool rahe ho ke tumhare bhai CID officers hain…aur unki nazar se tum kuch nahin chipa sakte…

**Nimo** - agar CID officer hain to kya licence mila hai thappad marne ka…

**Abhi **stop there nd speaks - itna gussa karna achha nahin…aur agar ye baat Daya ne sun li na to…

**Nimo** stands up in anger - sunte hain to sun le…main kisi se darta nahin hu…aur ab main yahan nahin rukne wala…mujhe jane dijiye plz…

**Abhi** in strict tone - Nimo…pehle mujhe ye batao ke tum us aadmi ke saath wahan kya kar rahe the…tumhe pata hai tumhari is harkat se Daya kitna dukhi hai…

**Nimo** bit scared - main…main nahin bata sakta Sir…

**Abhi** raising an eyebrow- kyu nahin bata sakte tum…kahin tum phir se…

**Nimo **interrupt him- Nain nahin Sir…plz aap to aisa mat kahiye…

**Abhi** - to phir batao kya baat hai…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading nd plz review if u like it…


	2. Chapter 2

Abhi was trying to calm down Nimo who was sitting there…dn trying to find out why he met that person…but Nimo was not in mood to explain…

Sir…main…dn he stops…

Bolo Nimo…daro nai…I promise main tum par wishwaas karuga…Abhi speaks placing his good hand on Nimo's shoulder…

Nimo feels relax….dn gain courage to speak but was afraid…

Nimo…plz bolo bachhe…tum nai jaante Daya ne tumhare liye kitna saha hai…kitna dukhi hua hai wo tumhare liye…main use aur dukhi nai dekh sakta…

Aapko mujhe pehle batana hoga…ke mera aur Daya Sir ka kya rishta hai…Nimo speaks by looking at Abhi….kyu aap log mere liye itna sab kar rahe ho…

Kya karoge jaankar…itna kaafi nai hai ke do log hain jo tumhe chota bhai mante hain aur pyar karte hain, tumhara khyaal rakhte hain…

Ohhh mujhe nafrat ho rahi hai is sab se…in sab rishton se…kyu sahu main kisi rishte ka bojh…har waqt shaq ki nazar se dekha jata hai mujhe…Nimo was getting frustrated on every word of Abhi…he was feeling suffocating…

Abhi understand this that he has to control the situation at any cost…but he got worried too when found that situation is getting worse…

Nimo…plz baitho yaar….he make sit him by placing his arms on Nimo's shoulder...than he rubs his hand on his head…Nimo….I promise…tumhe sach bata denge sab…lekin tum hum par bharosa rakho yaar….kuch galt nai hua tumhare saath…aur Daya bahut pyar karta hai tumse…usne jo bhi kiya tumhare bhale ke liye liya…

Jab mere maa baap ne nai socha mera bhala…chod diya mujhe marne ke liye…to unhe kya padi hai meri…kya lagta hu mai unka…aur waise bhi main in sab rishton me vishwaas nai rakhta Sir…koi kisi ka nai hota…

Nimo….bahut badi badi baatein kar rahe ho tum…chup chaap baitho…change karo…thodi der mein khana ready ho jayega…awaz doonga to neeche a jana…dn he move downwards…with worried face…dn he move towards Daya's room dn saw he was sitting on chair thinking something…

Koi mujhe seriously leta hi nai…bachha samjhte hain dono…Nimo sat on bed holding pillow in his hands…

**In Daya's room** -

Daya…mujhe lagta hai waqt a gya hai Nimo ko sach batane ka…use batana hi hoga…nai to hum use zyada der nai rok payenge…Abhi speak while sitting on bed…dn he look at Daya…sun rahe ho Daya…

Sun raha hu Abhijeet…dn he look a his face…pause for a minute dn speaks zyada to nai lagi use… kuch bataya usne…dn he turn his face to one side…

Bahut lagi…khoon nikal raha tha uske mooh se…bahut dard hua use… Abhi speaking looking a his face…yaar wo tera bhai hai…koi mujrim nai ke use interrogate karke main poochta…waise tune koi kasr nai chodi…dn he raise an eyebrow…to observe daya's expressions…

Kya…itni…itni zor se maara maine use…dn his eyes become wet…

Pehle haath uthate ho bachhe par….aur phir takleef bhi nai dekhi jaaati uski…Abhi speaks by giving smile…

Kya karu yaar…main apne aap ko rok nai paya aaj…main use phir se khona nai chahta…tum jaante ho na kitni mushkil se use sahi raste par laye hai hum…aur wo bhi kitni takleefon se, dard se guzra hai…pata hai na kaisi haalat hoti thi uski bina drugs ke…main use phir se usi haaltat mein nai dekhna chahta dobara…Daya speaks sadly…

To phir baat karo uske saath…bata do use sach kya hai…ab aur rukna theek nai hoga...Abhi speaks in warning tone…

Shayad tum theek keh rahe ho Abhi…main …main baat karta hu us se…Daya speaks in low tone…

Theek hai baat karke use neeche le ana…khana khate hai phir…Abhi told him dn move towards his room…

Theek hai…bas 5 minute mein ata hu dn he get up nd move towards Nimo's room…

He enters inside by knocking at door… saw he was changing his clothes…Daya shut the door…Nimo sat on bed like spoiled kid when he saw Daya there…

Daya smiles dn sat beside him…ye colour bahut achha lagta hai tum par…he didn't speak a word…

Naraz ho mujhse…Daya speaks with friendly tone…

Plz Sir…mujhe aapse koi baat nai karni…

Magar mujhe to karni hai tumse baat…nd he places his hand on his shoulder…m sorry…kaan pakad kar sorry…nd he hold his ears…

Main apki baton mein nai ane wala …police walon ka kabhi bharosa nai karna chahye…ye main bhool gya tha…nd he started to look outside the window…

Daya get up dn look at his face…looking swollen from left side…nd cut on lip too…Daya really get hurt from inside…touches his face softly but he feels pain….dn a aaahhhh from his mouth again…dn he move backward…

m….m really sorry …ab…kabhi aise nai karuga…pakka…Daya move towards him nd place his hand on his neck softly…

last time bhi apne aise hi kaha tha…bina wajah thappad mara tha apne … speaks throwing his hand away in anger…

are Daya ye itni asaani se nai maan ne wala…bahut mehnat karni padegi tujhe…Daya speaks to himself…dn he think something…dn finally speaks…achha apne… boarding school mein bhi tum aise hi rooth jate the…agar kabhi maar padti thi to…Daya know very well its very painful for Nimo to remember his previous life but he has to start this anyhow…as he tried many times to know about his school life but he always avoid the questions…

Nimo shocked on hearing his school from Daya…dn he turn towards him in shock…aap…aapko kaise pata ke main boarding…aur…wahan koi tha hi nai…jis se main roothta….ya koi…koi mujhe manata…

Varun bhi nai…wo to tumhara achha dost tha na…

he speaks sadly dn tears start to run from his eyes…he wipe those immediately hiding from Daya…but Daya saw them….he clear his throat….aap…aap kaise jaante hain ye sab…aur Varun…kisne bataya aapko uske bare mein…wo…bhi mere jaise hi tha…use bhi koi pyar nai karta tha…aur use wahan chod diya…wo bhaag gya tha wahan se…phir main nai reh saka…kisi tarah maine 1 saal nikala aur main bhi bhaag gya…

Daya was feeling to cry but he controls dn goes close to him…nd hold his arm…baitho jahan pehle…sab batata hu…

Nimo sit there like obeyed kid as he want to know all this…

Kya jaan na chahte ho…jo dil mein hai pooch lo….

Aap…aap kaise jante hain mere bare mein…mere school ke bare mein…

Main…main tumhare school gya tha…tumhe dhoondne ke liye…lekin tab tak tum wahan se ja chuke the…Daya speaks in friendly tone…

Lekin….aap mujhe kyu dhoond rahe the…Nimo ask with curiosity…

Kyu ke …main…main tumhari family ke bare mein jaan gya tha... jinhone tumhe adopt kiya tha…phir tum boarding school gye…sab pata tha mujhe…

Main...main is bare mein koi baat nai karna chahta…aur meri koi family nai thi…samjhe aap…he speaks in anger looking at Daya…

Nimo…main….main janta tha tumhari family ko…aur tumhari maa bahut pyari thi, bahut pyar karti thi tumse…Daya speaks in one line…

Plz…plz…Sir main kuch sun na nai chahta….dn he place his hands on his ears….mujhe kuch nai kuch nai sun na …meri koi maa nai thi…agar mera koi hota to…to main aisa nai banta….koi mujhe rokta…koi mujhe chup karata…jab main raat raat bhar rota tha apni maa ko yaad karke… koi mujhe chuttiyon mein ghar nai leke jata tha…koi milne nai ata tha…sab bachhon ke parents ate the…aur main dekhta rehta tha…mujhe…..mujhe kisi ki baat nai sun ni…mujhe nafrat hai…nafrat hai mujhe sab se…dn anger, pain nd sadness everything was there in his words…dn he was trembling with that….hardly stop his tears.

Abhi open the door gently on hear him crying…dn he look at Daya to know everything is ok….Daya give him assured look nd he goes outside…

Daya hold his hand gently nd remove that from ears…dn speaks… Nimo…tumhara…tumhara dard main samjhta hu…aur aisa nai hai ke kisi ko tumhari fikr nai thi…tumhare saath jo bhi hua…main chah kar bhi use rok nai saka…bahut koshish ki maine…ke ke wo tumhe mujhse door na leja sake…lekin…main…main kuch nai kar paya…nd he stops there with heavy throat…

Nimo looking at him surprisingly…aapne…koshish ki ? lekin kyu…

Main…main…dn he told him everything today…Nimo burst into tears…dn its not easy for Daya to control him…nd he too want to let him cry so that he can feel better after that…

After sometime Daya seprates him from hug…he was still sobbing…

Aap…aapne sach mein meri asli mummy ko dekha…aap aap mere bhai…mujhe yakeen nai ho raha…maine kabhi nai socha tha….ke mujhe koi apna milega… aur…main samajh nai paya ke aap mujhse itna pyar kyu karte hain…I am sorry bhaiya…maine apko itna kuch bola…lekin apne mujhe ye sab pehle kyu nai bataya…

Shhh relax Nimo…bhool jao sab bachhe…ab apni life ka socho…age kya karna hai….Daya speak in soft tone rubbing his hand on his head…dn than sit beside him…mujhe laga pata nai tum kaise react karoge is sab ko leke…is liye…main nai batana chahta tha tumhe…

Mujhe…sabse pehle to…us aadmi se milna hai jisne meri maa ko dhokhaa diya…unhe bimaari ki haalat mein kisi aur aurat ke liye chod diya….aur mujhe anath bana diya…dn he stand up with anger…main use choduga nai…aap bataye mujhe kaha nhai wo…main milna chahta hu us aadmi se…

Nimo…sambhalo apne aap ko…ab koi faida nai is sab ka….aur koi zarurat nai hai tumhe kisi se badla lene ki…samjhe…

Nai bhaiya…plz bataye mujhe…

Wo ab is duniya mein nai raha…mar chukka hai wo…Daya speaks in anger…

Achha ho gya mar gya…nai to main use maar dalta…he speaks with anger in his eyes…

Pagal mat bano Nimo…aur khabardaar dobara aisi baat apni zubaan par layi to…

M m sorry bhaiya…Nimo turn his face downward…

That's like my brother dn he hug him again nd took a big sigh…apart after sometime with Abhi's entry…

Bhaiyon ka roothna manana ho gya ho to…ab aap log khana khane ka kasht karenge…bhookh se meri jaaan nikal rahi hai…jaldi aao yaar…

A raha hu boss…Abhi smiles on seeing Daya's face dn he understand that everything is fine now…dn he go outside…

Nimo…jaise main tumhara bada bhai hu…waise hi Abhi bhi tumhara bada bhai hai…ya fir yu keh lo ke tumhare bade bhai ka bhi bada bhai…is liye kabhi bhi…usko disrespect nai karna…aur na hi kabhi kuch galat bolna…

Nimo nodded his head in yes…nai boluga kabhi…I promise…

Chalo ab jaldi se mooh dho lo apna…aur neeche a jao…tab tak main Abhi ki thori si help kar deta hu…bechara akela laga hua hai kab se…dn he go towards kitchen to help Abhi…

**In kitchen** -

to mana liya tune bachhe ko…nd he pat Daya's shoulder…

Haan boss…aur aaj use sab bata bhi diya maine…nd he told Abhi about him too hw he reacts…

Chalo achha hua…aaj nai to kal use pata lagna hi tha…ab use ye ehsaas to hoga ke wo akela nai hai…uska bhai hai uske saath…dn they serve food on table…

Nimo came after sometime dn feeling little embarrassment being again at same place in front of Abhi-Daya but they try their best to feel him comfortable…dn they finish their dinner…dn than prepare coffee…

Nimo…chalo tum bhi hamare saath terrace par…coffee enjoy karte hai teeno…Abhi told him place his hand on his shoulder…

Nai bhai…aap log kijiye na…

Bilkul nai…aaaj to tumhe hamare saath chalna hi padega…ye lo apna coffee mug pakdo aur chalo…Daya giving him mug…

Lekin bhaiya…mujhe neend a rahi hai…Nimo don't want to go as want to avoid their questions…

Lekin wakin kuch nai…aur baad mein so lena jaise marzi koi tumhe tang nai karega… chlao upar…Abhi orders him…

jaisi apki marzi…dn he surrenders…dn the move towards terrace…

**On Terrace**-

Wah…kitni thandi thandi hawa chal rahi hai…dn he looks at Nimo who was thinking something…he signals Daya…

Kya soch rahe ho Nimo…Daya speaks in soft tone…batao kya baat hai…

Kuch nai bhaiya…sab theek hai…nd his phone starts to ring…

He became scare dn nervous on seeing the number…dn not picking the phone infront of them…

Abhi dn Daya looking at each other…

Are tum phone kyu nai utha rahe…kiska phone hai…Abhi query…

Kisi ka nai bhaiya…I mean mere ek friend ka hai…

Jis se tum milne gaye tha us friend ka….Daya speaks in anger again…

Dayaaaa…yaar koi girl friend hogi uski…har baat thode tujhe batayega who…Abhi speaks to stop him dn place is hand on his shoulder… Daya stops there…

Nimo jao bachhe tum jao apne room mein jakar baat karo apne friend se…Abhi told him with love…

g…g thank you bhai…dn he goes downward by avoiding Daya's gaze…

dekha Abhi…phir usi ka phone hoga…aur tum mujhse umeed karte ho ke main sakhti na dikhau iske saath…

Daya agar pyar se koi baat suljh sakti hai to kyu gussa dikha kar use bigadna…tum jante ho wo haath se nikal jayegi agar zyada sakhti ki to…dn he pause for a minute dn speaks again…abhi abhi to thoda sambhla hai…aur upar se aaj jo use pata chala hai…wo sab sehna itna asaan nai hai…tum khud socho kaisa mehsoos hua hoga use…do baar maa baap mile…lekin phir bhi kabhi kisi ka pyar nai mila use…

Theek hai bade bhai…nai kahuga use kuch main…khush?

Abhi smiles dn dial a number…

Hello…telephone exchange…abhi abhi is number par… ek call ayi hai…jaldi bataye wo number kiska hai aur kahan se aya hai…

**Author's note** -

So guys…review it if u like this chapter too… thanks for reading dn reviewing my stories…


	3. Chapter 3

**A. note **-sorry for late update…

**On terrace** -

Abhi cut the phone which he dial's to know who call Nimo…nd than look at Daya…

Kiska phone hai Abhi…

Varun ka number hai wo…

Kya Varun…dn he bite his lip…than look at Abhi…Nimo se pooche abhi? Daya speaks worriedly…

Nai Daya…us se pooochna is waqt theek nahin…pehle hum khud dekhte hain ke kya baat hai…tum….tum tension mat lo…so jao…Abhi patting Daya shoulder nd they move towards their rooms…

**Next day**-

Daya went to Nimo's room…before leaving for bureau…nd saw he was looking upset sitting near window…

Are Nimo….aaj itni jaldi kaise uth gaye tum…he place his hand on his shoulder…nd he got scared dn than get up…

Aap...aap yahan…

Kyu main apne bhai ke room mein nai a sakta…he speak looking at his face….batao kya pareshani hai…he speaks in concern…

K kuch nahin bhaiya…sach mein koi pareshani nahin hai…he speaks in scared tone…

Achha maan leta hu…nd he pause for a minute than speaks – tum…tum Varun ko kyu nai bula lete ghar par…

Va Varun bhaiya wo…he shocked….

Haan Varun, yehi hai na Mumbai mein…bula lo use aur taaza kar lo apni purani yaadein school ki…achha lagega tumhe bhi…bulao use aaaj ghar pe…hum log bhi mil lenge use…

g…g bhaiya…nd he became sad again…nd Daya was sure from now that something is really wrong with him…but he didn't say anything nd left his room…

main…bhaiya ko sab sach bata du ya nahin…lekin mujhe pata hai wo meri baat nahin manage…he was thinking nd in dilemma what to do what to not…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi looking ta sad Daya nd speaks – baat ki tune us se…kya bola wo…

Maine…maine use bola ke aaj Varun ko ghar par invite kare…Daya speaks in sad tone…

Chalo achha kiya…ab pata chal jayega kya baat hai…nd he look at Daya…are yaar isme ab itna udaas hone wali kya baat hai…apna mood to theek kar, jo hoga dekha jayega…chal zara apne daaant dikha, dekhu tune brush kiya hai ya nahin aaj…he speaks mischievously….

Kya yaar Abhi….tu bhi na….nd he laughs….

Ye hui na baat…aise hi haste raha kar….Abhi feels happy to see him laughing….dn than…after some talk they reach Bureau…

**In Bureau** -

ACP enters the bureau…everybody greet him nd he told Abhi that he is going to Delhi in minutes dn he will have to look out after him….nd after taking some documents he left from there…

Nd all was like-yeeeeeeeeee….

Freddy moving towards Abhi…Sir…chaliye ab hum sab Antakshri khelte haiin…kyu Vivek…

Haan Sir…to ho jaye…

Achha mummy papa ghar nahin ….hame kisi ka dar nahin…hain…main khilata hu Antakshri tum dono ko…jao kaam pe lag jao...us thakkar ki sari details chahye mujhe 1 ghante mein…

Freddy give sad look to Vivek…nd they sat at their respective desks…

Are yaar….muh kyu fula liya…achha chalo, aaj dopahar ko lunch karenge ikethe…nd they become happy…

After some time Abhi's phone ring dn he pick the phone…ACP Sir ka phone…

haan Sir…achha…drug racket…koi baat nahin Sir…dekh lenge…aap fikr mat kijiye Sir…nd he cut the phone…nd look at Daya nd move towards him…

kiska phone tha Abhi…he speaks looking at Abhi…

ACP Sir ka…unhone bola ke abhi abhi unhe pata chala hai ke ek drug deal hone wali hai …Andheri mein…raat 10 baje…

Chalo….achha hai koi kaam to mila…main bhi soch raha tha kuch hai hi nai karne ke liye aaj...dn than in afternoon all team members went to nearer restaurant for lunch…nd than towards their homes in evening….abhi ordered everyone to come at 9 pm in bureau…nd than they reach their house…

**In Duo's house** -

Mujhe Bhaiya ko sab bata dena chahye…hope wo samjhenge….aur mera saath zarur denge…nd finally he decided that he will tell Daya everything…Nimo was thinking.

Abhi lagta hain Nimo ghar par hi hai… dekhte hai ye Varun ata hai ya nahiin….nd they look at each other as they have decided something…

Main…main dekhta hu room mein hai shayad apne…

nd he move towards Nimo's room…

Nimo…tum…yahan akele baitho ho? Varun nahin aya…

He shocked on see him there…

Bhaiyaa…aap…mujhe…mujhe apse baat karni hai ek…plz…aap aap samjho ge bhaiya…aap aap meri help karoge bhaiya…he speaks in one breath holding Daya's hand…nd than holding his arms...looking very scared….

Relax…relax Nimo…nd he place his hand on his cheek…baitho…batao kya baat hai…He was worried on seeing Nimo like this but happy that Nimo starts to trust him nd want to tell his problem…

Bahiya…aap aap promise karo aap...aap meri help karo bhaiya…he was about to cry…Daya hold his face in his hands…

Bata kya baat hai…he make him sit on bed…nd rub his hand in his hairs…

Aap…aap Abhi bhaiya ko nai bataoge…look as he is very scared of him…

Haan….haaan nai bataugi, bol ab saaf saaaf baat kya baat kya hai…

Bhaiya…wo…Varun ne kuch nahiin kiya bhaiya…

To phir wo...bhaag kyu raha hai aise…surrender kyu nahin kar deta…

Aap…aap jante hai bhaiya…

Tumhe koi shaq hai ke hame nahin pata hoga…wo kya karta hai….tumne pehle kyu nahin bataya…he speaks in strict manner...but seeing Nimo sad he became soft again…

Achha chodo bachha… batao kya baat hai…

Bhaiya…wo…Varun ne uska murder nahin kiya…nd he tell him whole thing…aap aap plz use bacha lo bhaiya….

Wo…wo hai kahan…

Dn he tells him that he is innocent nd need money for help…

Kya…tumhe lagta hai ke main isme tumhare help karuga…nd he pause for a minute…wo hai kahan…use bolo surrender karne ke liye…baaki hum sab pata laga lenge…

Bhaiya wo…

**Nd at same time**…

Abhi receive a call…

Achha pakki khabar hai…theek hai hum pahunchte hain…nd he move towards Daya…

Daya…yaar…chal mere saath…he speaks in worried tone…

Kya hua Abhi…Daya became worried too…

Wo Varun…dn he look ta Daya who was looking sad on realize that something going to happen bad with Nimo…

Tension mat lo Daya, Nimo ko kuch nai hoga…Daya nodded his head in yes dn they left from there nd inform other team to reach at site…

Daya became upset on thinking what will happen there…nd finally they reach at house…there were three men…sitting in dark…doing drug dealing…

Hands up….hilna nai koi apni jagah se…

All pointed gun towards them…nd moving towards them…

Nai…koi age nai ayega…Varun speaks nd shoot on them…

Varun yahan….drug dealing mein…Daya thinks about what Nimo said…iska matlab wo Nimo ko lappet raha tha…nd he bite his lip…

They all hide behind furniture dn than shoot two in their hands dn caught them….but Varun manage to run from there nd as he run outside the house a car stop there dn he sit inside in hurry nd all cid team run behind them…

Dn they chase them dn than stop near old building… Varun hide inside…

They surround them nd speaks to surrender..

Varun pagal pan mat karo…apne aap ko kanoon ke hawale kar do…Daya speaks ….

Nai..tum log mujhe nai pakad sakte…Varun too pointed gun towards them…..

Dekho Varun … tumhe kuch nahin hoga…hum jaante hain ke tumne khoon jaan boojh kar nahin kiya…aur tumhe bachane ki…poori koshish karenge…chup chap surrender kar do…Abhi speaks in convincing tone…

Abhi…plz us par goli mat chalana…Daya request him…Abhi give him confused look…

Nai… tum log jhooth bol rahe ho…nai chodo ge tum log mujhe….nd he pointed gun on his head dn say- main…main apne aaap ko goli maar doonga…koi mere paas nai ana.…but Sachin caught him from backside…nd he hit him in stomach…he fall down dn

Varun run towards terrace…they follow him…he shoot on Sachin, bullet hit him in his arm…Freddy run towards Sachin dn hold him…

Sachinnnn…all shouts…nd Abhi lost his control…nd he shoot him in his arm too…

Varunnn….nd he look at Abhi who shoots him…Nahin…chodo use….all look backside nd amazed to see Nimo there…

Bhaiya plz chodo Varun ko nd he hold Abhi's hand which he pointed towards Varun…but Nikhil hold him from his arm…chodo mujhe… Varun…Varun…he was shouting there…Abhi was surprised on see him there…

Varun place gun on his head...nd said that he will shoot himself if anybody trying to arrest him….nd he was moving backward…

Varun nai….tumhe kuch nahin hoga Varun…Nimo crying moving towards Varun….

Nimo tum beech mein mat aao…Abhi shouts on him…looking at Daya…Daya le jao ise plz…

Bhaiya…bhaiya plz use kuch mat karna plz….he was requesting by looking at Daya with tears in his eyes…

Abhi…aram se plz...use kuch ho na…Daya speaks in requesting tone…

as he remembers his friend who commit suicide by falling himself from building when they were about to caught him (in old case) years ago…nd he knew very well how it feels when ur friend die in front of ur eyes (Rahul secret code too) nd he don't want that Nimo has to gone through same pain…

Nd at same time Varun run near wall…

Nai Varun…nai ruk jao…Abhi shouts to stop him…

main ja raha hu…mujhe nai pakad sakte tum log…nd he look at Nimo… Nimo…mujhe maaf karde….maine tujhe dhokhe main rakha…lekin maine kabhi tera bura nahin chaha…m sorry…aur Thanks tune mera itna saath diya…lekin…lekin ye duniya mere liye nahin hai…nd he look at Abhi - isme Nimo ka koi haath nahin hai…use kuch nahin pata murder aur drugs ke bare mein…ye bas mujhe sahi raste par lana chah raha tha…nd than at Nimo - apna khyaal rakhna…nd he fall himself down from building….

Varunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Nimo shouts crying nd remove himself from Nikhil's hands…nd run towards wall…Daya run towards him nd hold him tightly….Nimo…Nimo…

Varunnnn….nd he sat there….

Daya was trying to console him….nd Abhi was stand there looking at them…feeling bit guilty…other team members move down to get his body…

Bhaiya Varun mar gya bhaiya…Daya hugged him…dn Abhi move close to him….nd place his hand on Nimo's shoulder….he stand up by jerking them away from himself…

**Author's note** -

So guys Thanks for reading this nd plz review if u like it…nd very sorry for late update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Duo's house** -

After all that Daya bring Nimo home, he was still in shock nd goes to his room…

Daya goes behind him to his room…

Bhaiya…plz mujhe akela chod dijiye…he speaks in requesting tone…nd close the door…

Daya move towards living room dn fall on sofa moving his head backside Ye kya ho gya….maine kabhi socha bhi nahin tha ke aisa kuch ho jayega…dn he closes his eyes…

**After one hour** -

Abhi enters the house dn turn on the lights…

Daya…yahan so raha hai…dn he goes near him…dn sat beside him…

Daya woke up on realizes someone beside him…

Abhi…a gaye tum…Daya speaks stretching his body…

Nimo…Nimo kaisa hai…Abhi speaks in worried tone…feeling bit guilty.

Pata nai, jab se aya hai usne apne aap ko room mein band kar liya hai…Daya speaks showing bit anger…nd he pauses for a minute nd speaks…yaar tum…tumhe aram se baat karni chahye thi, agar tum zara si patience dikhate to shayad Varun wahan se nai koodta…aur uski jaan nai jaati…nd Abhi shocked to hear these lines from Daya..

Ye tum…tum keh rahe ho Daya…tumhe lagta hai uski maut ka zimedaar main hu…Abhi speaks in anger tone but pain was too shown in his voice…he cant believe that his own Daya is questioning on his work now?

Haan maine shayad theek kaha, tumhe lagta hai main galat keh raha hu? Daya speaks in carefree tone…which is showing anger towards Abhi nd love towards his brother….

Abhi really got hurt from his words….theek hai Daya agar tumhe yehi lagta hai to yehi sahi…lekin maine jo kiya uska mujhe koi afsoos nahin hai, agar main uski taraf nai badta to wo kisi par bhi goli chala sakta tha, Sachin ki bhi kismat achhi thi jo goli uske baju mein lagi, agar use kuch ho jata to…

Lekin hua to nai na Abhi…Daya shout on him…

Bas Daya…bas, Nimo ke liye main baaki sab ko kurabaan nai kar sakta tha…tumhare liye Nimo ka pyar apni jagah hai…lekin mat bhoolo hum ek CID officer hain, hamare liye hamare farz pehle hai…

Abhi maine tumse kab kaha sab ko kurbaan karne ke liye…main sirf chahta tha ke agar sab araam se hota to Varun bach sakta tha…

Phir wahi baat Daya….tum kyu ek hi baat ko lekar baith gaye ho…Abhi shouts…

Kyu ke ye ek baat se mere bhai ka dil dukha hai, wo depression mein ja sakta hai Abhi…nd he turn his face to opposite to Abhi n speaks…aur waise bhi tumhare liye ye ek baat hogi Abhi, mere liye nai hai…nd he pause for a minute… tum nai samjhoge Abhi…agar Nimo tumhare bhai hota to shayad …

Abhi shocked dn tears came in his eyes…haan Daya shayad tum theek keh rahe ho…main…main kaise samjh sakta hu tumhare dard…mujhe kya pata ye rishte, ye bhaion ka pyar kya hota hai…are main….main to apni maa tak ko nai samjh saka, use nahin pahchaan saka aur phir main…..main tumhare aur Nimo ki takleef kaise samjh sakta hu…he place his hand on Daya's shoulder…nd when didn't get any response from him…he smiles a bit nd move towards his room…looking broken from inside…

Daya move towards Nimo's room…dn knocking at door…

Nimo open after sometime….nd looked as if he has cried…but he wiped his tears before opening door for Daya…

Nimo enters inside nd sit on his bed…Daya too sitting beside him…Nimo…tum theek ho…he speaks cares his fingers in his hairs…

m…m fine bhaiya…nd he trying to hide his tears... place his head in his lap, nd wrap his arms around him…

Daya surprised on his behaviour but feel gud that atleast he is not hating him…

bhaiya…Varun bura nai tha bhaiya…wo jeena chahta tha …nd he pauses for a minute nd speaks Abhi bhaiya ne aisa kyu kiya bhaiya…wo Varun ko bacha sakte the…nd tears start to run from his eyes…aur aap…aapne bhi…nd he buried his face towards his stomach…

Abhi…Abhi ka irada use nuksaan pahchane ka bilkul nahin tha Nimo…ye sab jo bhi hua…main….main uske liye tumse maafi mangta hu…m really sorry….Daya speaking by rubbing his fingers on his hairs…nd they remain like this for half na hour…

than after sometime Daya made him eat something…dn than Nimo sleeps after Daya give him sedation…nd than he move towards his room…as he didn't eat dinner nd so Abhi, he too locked himself in his room…

**In Daya's room** -

Daya thinking while lying on bed…Abhi...main kitna kuch bol gya use…lekin…maine maine kuch galt to nai kaha, ya shayad kaha? He question to himself… Aur Nimo…use main phir nai kho sakta kisi keemat par nahin…aaj pehli baar mujh par vishwaas kar ke Nimo ne mujhse kuch manga aur main use poora nai kar saka, nai bacha paya Varun ko… nd thinking like this he goes into sleep after 2 hrs…

**In Abhi's room** -

Daya…paraya bana diya ek pal mein usne mujhe aaj, shayad sach hi kehte hai ke khoon paani se ghada hota hai….nd he pause…aur waise bhi main lagta kya hua Daya ka…khoon to khoon hi hota hai na Nimo uska bhai hai…aur main…main shayad kuch bhi nahi….nd a tear fall from his eye…nd he became very sad... after few minutes…kya sach mein main hi Varun ki maut ka zimedaar hu? Agar kahin Nimo sach mein depression mein chala gya to…to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahin kar pauga…lekin is sab ke baad kya…kya wo mujhe maaf karega nd he trying to sleep but sleep was far away from his eyes…nd he came out of his room dn amazed to see Daya sitting in living room…

Nd he smiles…nd thinking kya karu…lagta hai ise bhi neend nai a rahi…nd than think for a while nd move towards his room….

**Next Morning** -

Abhi is preparing breakfast in kitchen…dn Daya coming from stairs by setting his collar nd sudden stop on seeing him there…Abhi too look at him nd both see each other for sometime nd than Abhi keep himself busy in making omelette…nd Daya came nd sat in living room nd turn on the TV…

Daya…breakfast ready hai…kha lo…late ho rahe hai bureau ke liye… Abhi speaks after sometime by placing plates on Dinning table…

Mujhe…mujhe bhookh nai hai…Daya speaks showing anger…

Abhi too became angry nd he moves towards his room by throwing kitchen towel on shelve…

Nimo saw all this from upstairs when he was about to come downstairs…nd on seeing them angry he moves towards his room nd lock the door…

Nd after some time Daya get ready nd sit in Qualis nd presses the horn of Qualis…Abhi came there after 5 minutes nd sat at passenger seat nd still not looking at each other's face…

**In Bureau** -

Sachin kaisa hai…Abhi asked freddy…

Wo theek hai Sir…aaj doctor ne araam karne ke liye bola hai use…

Achha hai araam kare 2-3 din…nd he move towards his desk….nd Daya got busy in his work…

Sir Nimo kaisa hai…shayad kal raat jo bhi hua uske baad kaafi dukhi ho gya hoga wo…Nikhil speaks in concern tone…

Haan Sir, apni aankhon ke saamne apne dost ko marte dekhna asaan nai hota…

Wo...wo theek hai ab…haan dukhi to tha lekin sambhaal liya maine…while speaking- Sambhaal Liya Maine…he was looking at Abhi nd Abhi too notices this…but didn't speaks anything.

They didn't talk to each other in bureau…as they want to talk but still something is stopping them from talk…nd whole day they were behaving like strangers…nd everyone in bureau was sad on seeing them like this…but they know very well that bahut jaldi sab theek ho jayega…nd they left for their house in evening.

**Author's note** -

So guys thanks for reading nd plz review if u like it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**In last chapter u read - **

Varun dies in front of Nimo nd he is thinking he jumped due to fear of being caught nd Abhi forces him to die, so he started to hate him, nd a BIG fight occur between Abhi nd Daya on this topic nd they didn't talk to each other after that….

**Today** -

Its been 3 days nd still they are not talking to each other…nd Nimo is the only person between them who is badly affected by all this…because now no one is with him to talk or eat, duo eat one by one dn try to avoid sitting together…nd if somehow they sit together they didn't talk….nd he was feeling more alone in their company…

**In evening** -

Nimo sitting on dining chair place his face on his hands nd his hands on table nd was thinking about Abhi dn Daya - ye kya ho gya…kaise dono ek doosre se baat hi nai kar rahe…ek ate hai to doosre chale jate hai…aur koi mujhse bhi zyada baat nai karta achhi tarah…mere liye time hi nai hai kisi ke paas…kya ye sab meri wajah se hua hai….haan shayad, main hi unki itne saalon ki dosti ke beech a gya….meri wajah se unko kitni problems hui hai….dn at same time Abhi came there…dn saw him sitting very sad dn lost in thoughts…

Abhi think something dn move close to him…Nimo…Nimo he speaks place hi hand on his shoulder…

Nimo stand up - Gud evening bhaiya…

Abhi smiles - Gud evening Nimo…kahan khoye huae ho tum…theek to ho…

Nimo - main theek hu bhaiya…

Abhi patting his cheek - gud…nd he was about to move…

Nimo speaks in hesitation - bhaiya… plz ek minute…

Abhi turning towards him - bolo Nimo…kya baat hai, kuch chahye…

Nimo - bhaiya…m sorry…dn he hugs Abhi…nd start to crying like kid…

Abhi too has tears in his eyes but he wipes dn separate him from hug...

Abhi - chal baith jahan…ro kyu raha hai bachhe…kyu hua bata…he speaks patting his cheek dn make him sit on chair…

Abhi sitting in front of him…dn hold his hands…bata kya baat hai…

Nimo sobbing - bhaiya…aap plz Daya bhaiya aur aap, ek doosre se naaraz mat hoiye meri wajah se plz…main aap dono ko aise nai dekh sakta…aap aap log aise ache nai lagte…

Abhi smiles a bit dn he pat on his cheek - Samjhdaar ho gaye ho tum…hain…dn he became serious after that…Nimo main khud tujh se is bare mein baat karna chah raha tha…lekin mauka nai mil raha tha…aur jo tu chah raha hai ab shayad ye nai ho sakta hai…

Nimo - kyu nai ho sakta bhaiya…aap sab kar sakte hai ….kuch bhi…main jaanta hu…

Abhi - achha beta…itni jaldi samjh gya mujhe…dn than in serious tone again…Varun ki maut ka zimedaar main hu…main janta hu ke is sab se tumhe bahut takleef hui hai… tumne apne best friend ko kho diya….lekin mera yakeen karo bachhe…mera irada use bilkul bhi nuksaan pahuchane ka nai tha, agar wo Sachin par goli nai chalata to shayad mujhe itna gussa nai ata…aur main use time de sakta tha sochne ke liye…lekin…dn he took sigh…khair jo bhi hua wo ab badla nai ja sakta…tum…raho khush apne Daya bhaiya ke saath…

Nimo - holding his arm…. nai bhaiya…aisa mat kahiye…

Abhi get up from chair - Nimo…tum is sab mein na pado…..main gunehgaar hu tumhara…dn at same time they heard sound of door opening nd look at them dn saw Daya enters there…

Daya enters inside dn looking at Abhi…dn than at Nimo…

Nimo - Gud evening bhaiya…

Daya move close to him dn place his hand on his shoulder - gud evening kaise ho tum….khana khaya…

Nimo - nai bhaiya…apka aur dn than he look at Abhi… Abhi bhaiya ka wait kar raha tha…

Daya dn Abhi look at each other…nd was about to move….but Nimo hold their hands…plz mat jaiye bhaiya…mujhe aap dono se baat karni hai…

Daya removing his hand from Nimo's - mujhe is waqt koi baat nai karni Nimo…tum khana khao aur so jao…tumhare tabiyat theek nai hai…

Nimo shouts nd throw glass on floor in anger dn both shocked on his behaviour - Kuch nai hua meri tabiyat ko…aur mujhe kuch nai khana jab tak aap dono phir se dost nai ban jaate…

Daya - Nimo…zid nai karte bachha…main kabhi nai bhool sakta ke ….nd he look at Abhi…Abhi ki wajah se tumhe kitni takleef hui hai…

Nimo - bhaiya…plz bhool jaiye wo…main manta hu ke Varun ke jane se mujhe bahut dukh hua aur main Abhi bhaiya ko iske liye responsible samjh raha tha…nd he look at Daya…aap agar mujhe rokte ho galt karne se to theek karte ho, apne mujhe us din mara kyu ke main galat tha nd towards Abhi… lekin bhaiya main samjh chukka hu ke jo aapne kiya wo aapka farz tha…

Abhi - nai Nimo…jo bhi hua meri wajah se tumhe takleef to hui na…main tumhare maafi ke layak nai hu…

Nimo become serious - bhaiya varun ke paas Abhi aur Daya jaise bhaiya nai the na use sambhalne aur sahi raste par lane ke liye…lekin mere paas to hai….aur main nai chahta ke aap kabhi mujhse door ho…main apko khona nai chahta…mujhe mere bhai wapis chahye…nd he move backward - aur is liye apko phir se ek hona padega…nai to main abhi jahan se chala jauga…

Daya move towards him dn speaks in anger tone - nai Nimo…tum kahin nahin jaoge samjhe… chup chaap jao apne room mein…

Nimo - nai…main koi bachha nai hu, jab dekho jao room mein jao room mein…pehle aap ek doosre ke gale mileye…aur aapAbhi bhaiya ko sorry boliye…

Daya shocked - kya…

Nimo - bhaiya boliye na plz…

Daya look at Abhi nd hesitate to move close to him - m…m sorry Abhi… maine tumhe kitna kuch bol diya us din…

Abhi smiles a bit nd his eyes become teary - kuch mat bol Daya…galti meri bhi hai…jo hua use bhool ja…nd he hugs Daya…nd both drop some tears on each other's shoulder…nd apart after some time…nd move towards Nimo…

Abhi place his hand on Nimo's cheek- Thanks Nimo….tune mujhe mera Daya wapis de diya…

Nimo holding his hands - aur apka bigg Thanks apne mujhe mere dono bhai wapis de diye….mujhe bilkul achha nai lag raha tha itne din lekin aaj main khush hu nd he hugs him…nd then they finish their dinner happily…

**After one hour on terrace** -

Daya sipping coffee - boss hamare plan kaamyaab hua…jaisa hamne socha tha waisa hi hua…

Abhi - haan yaar ye to hai…nd he became sad after saying this nd Daya too on seeing his face expression…

**[Flashback** - in last chapter u read Daya fight with abhi for Nimo that he is responsible for Varun's death, nd than both became sad nd move towards their room nd in night Abhi woke up for water dn he saw Daya sitting alone in living room…nd he think for something nd move towards his room (yahan tak u read, ab age) but after 5 minutes he came out of his room nd move towards Daya…

Daya saw him nd turn his face to other side…

Abhi in soft tone - naraaz ho Daya…he speaks sitting beside him…

Daya in teary voice - Abhi…Nimo ka dil bahut dukha hai yaar is sab se…agar usne kuch ulta seedha kar liya to….main use khona nai chahta yaar…nd he hold his hand tightly…

Abhi can feel his fear nd pain which he is going through this time…nd he understand very well that he is stuck between two…nd don't want to loose any of them…

Abhi place his hand on his hand - Daya….main samjh sakta hu tujh par kya beet rahi hai…tear fall from his eye nd he wipe his tear…

Daya too was crying - m sorry yaar …kitna kuch bol gya main tujhe…mujhe maaf kar de yaar, wo main…main Nimo ko aise haalat mein dekh kar bahut dar gya tha aur pata nai kya kya bol diya…

Abhi place his hand on his cheek - Daya mujhe nai pata kya tera jo tu mujhe maafi maang raha hai… are 12 saalon se jaanta hu tujhe kya itna bhi nai samjhta ke tu kab gusse mein aur kab takleef mein bolta hai…aur tujhe ye sab kehne ki koi zarurat nai hai samjha…nd he hugs him…Daya feel relax nd warmth in his arms…nd apart after sometime….

Abhi - Daya Nimo ki tu fikr mat kar, use hum tootne nai denge….main baat karuga us se…

Daya - haan boss nd he pause after thinking something nd than speaks -lekin kahin use is sab se ye na lage ke itni jaldi main sab bhool gya, wo khud ko akela samjhega…

Abhi - haan shayad…tum theek keh rahe ho… use lage ke tumhe uski fikr nahin hai jo hum fir normal behave karne lage to…nd he think sometime nd speaks - Daya kuch din hum naraaz hi rehte hai uske saamne lekin tum uska khyaal rakhna …

Daya - haan boss…ye theek rahega…nd he looked at him…Thanks boss, tum mujhe itna samjhte ho…mere itne…

Abhi interrupting him - bas Daya ye thanks rakh apne paas abb…nd there is different kind of happiness in his voice too, happiness of being together with his best buddy…nd he speaks- sach kahu to ek pal ke liye mujhe laga tha ke tu sach mein mujh se door ho gya, aur ye kuch ghante maine kaise bitaye ye main hi jaanta hu…nd he took sigh…khair all is well if ends well…nd they hug each other again nd feel very happy that they r together again**]**

**Flashback over** -

Abhi bit sad - haan Daya…jo hua achha to hua aur Nimo khud hi maan gya, dn he look at Daya- lekin yaar mujhe bura bhi lag raha hai uske liye…bachhe ko jab hamare zarurat thi, hame sambhalna chahye tha use… tab hum mooh fula kar baithe rahe aur do din jhooth mooth ka natak karte rahe lekin itne din usne kaise bitaye hoge ye nai socha hamne…ek Varun ko khone ka gham aur upar se use hamara sahara bhi nai mila itne din…

Daya - haan boss, mujhe bhi bura laga…lekin koi baat nai hum to hamesha uske saath hi hai na, ab sambhaal lenge use…

Abhi - haan Daya…hum hain hi ek doosre ko sambhaalne ke liye…nd they laugh nd get busy in their chat again after long time of 2 days…

**Note -** guys only their first fight was real which was cleared on that nioght whn Daya was sitting in living room but uske do teen din baad they were acting infront of Nimo…

**Author's note** -

So guys its end of story, nd Thanks for reading this dn reviewing on last chapters nd I hope u like it nd enjoyed it too, nd plz review it if u like it…


End file.
